Zarek X Sundown
by Gothis-Black-Heart
Summary: Zarek is being hunted by his own. He gets shot and left for dead. Or so he thought. But what will happen when his locked alone with the Cowboy? One way to find out.


Been a while since ive submitted something new! I had a thought about Z's book...him..and Sundown. And here it is! Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sundown let out a breath, barely standing. Damn it Zarek! He felt the familiar guilt rise in his chest, carefully leaning down to unbury his friend..the friend he just shot in the back...wait a go. Asshole award of the year goes to him! With nearly frozen hands, he carefully got Zarek to leaning on him, helping him to lean on him as Sundown prayed he got to Zarek's cabin before they both became permanent ice sculptures out here.

He got there after he lost the feeling in his feet, half his legs and his arms. Zarek was probably in worst condition no thanks to him. Busting down the door, he walked in quickly, setting Zarek down on the couch, before he went back to block the door. Fucking cold! He turned to let his eyes adjust to the light in the cabin. A fire was going but it was low. Damn, they needed it bigger to get them both warmed up! Finding the large amount of firewood Zarek had in the small hallway, he was half surprised. Most humans didnt even know to make this much firewood and keep it in the house. Way to go Zarek. Sundown gathered up a few of the logs, walking over to toss them into the fire. He needed to get Zarek warmed up as well as himself. But right now...Zarek mattered more. Plus he needed to get the wounds bandaged. Making his way around the cabin, he found Zarek had a hell of a supplies. Everything for a doomsday it seemed. After collecting a few bandages, he got back to see, carefully pulling him off the couch and laying him on the floor, slowly undressing him so he could see the wounds, he had caused Zarek. Damn..the wounds seemed to have frozen up. Shit!

Zarek awoke to something on his chest. What the? His thoughts died when he saw someone laying next to him. What the fuck was going on! The man who shot him was laying beside him...well..it looked more like he had passed out where he was laying really. Sitting up, he winced, glancing down to see he was undressed up at laest down to his pants. Bandages all over him. Sundown bandaged him up? What the hell? Glancing around, he realized they were in a cabin...near a warm fire..not just any cabin...his cabin! Sundown got him to his own cabin, built a fire, bandaged him up, and then passed out near him...after he shot him? The man must be suffering from delusions from the cold. That just wasnt normal..oh wait...neither was he! Hearing a noise, he glanced over, seeing Sundown shifting. Zarek brought up his claws, pressing them to Sundown's throat, the man came awake, tensing. "You going to kill the man that saved you Z?" he asked, watching Zarek. "You shot me in the back you asshole!" he growled, pressing the claws into Sundown's throat. Yeah..he had..no reason why Zarek couldnt kill him. "Then go ahead Z" he said, using Zarek's nickname. Now that was tempting. He should just do it. Kill him and not bother with it. But Zarek knew he couldnt kill Sundown. Even if the asshole shot him. Ash gave Zarek a few chances, when no one else would. Yeah, Zarek could be an asshole and tear the man's throat out. The man that had been hunting for some pissy bullshit reason Artemis proclaim he was sure of it. Instead, he threw the man across the living room.

Sundown landed into another firelog pile. Now he was wishing they werent there. About killed his back. With them being in the room so close together, they were weakened. And weak like mortals. He watched Zarek move around, moving to start work on his wounds. The bastard really did a number on him. "Z? You need someone to he.." "I can do it on my own! I dont need you bastard!" Z hissed, throwing something at him. Sundown figured it was a log. Sundown barely got to his feet and made his way over to Z. He was struggling with the bandages. Sundown knew Z would be trying hard to hide his pain. Just like he was. He reached around to try and grab the bandage, making Z jump, drop it, but then the man jumped away from him, his hand landing on Z's crotch. His reaction made him go to grab Z, applying pressure where his hand was at. Z's reaction was nothing like Sundown expected. He heard a low groan emit from Z. Did Z just buck his hips into Sundown's hand? No..he couldnt of..Could he?

That brought temptation to see if he had, and Sundown pressed down on Z again, making him emit the same noise. Z was hard..and he seemed to be liking being touched. This day was just messed up. Z seemed to come to his senses, hissing at Sundown, pushing the man back. "Dont touch me you sick freak" he hissed, moving back away from him. Sundown had to chuckle. Now, there was something to see. Z..blushing like mad..worse like a school girl caught with her skirt caught in panties. He chuckled, moving closer to the man, who eyed him with both anger, and lust? Was that lust in his eyes? Maybe. Why is that Z? I'd say you're a bit frustrated." He rested his hand on the fall of Z's pants, brushing his aching member gently. Z attempted to stifle his moan, his hand gripped around Sundown's wrist. Oh how it seemed to set him afire. He wanted to feel more. When he took care of his turn ons, it was nothing like this. But the cowboy knew how to handle rope..reins..horses..and now him. Z couldnt resist to thrust his hips up into Sundown's hand.

He heard Sundown chuckle. As if sensing Z's lust stirring in him, Sundown leaned down, their lips meeting. Z never thought about being with men. Nor about kissing a man..but damn at the moment, it felt amazing. Sundown's lips were warm and soft, making him ache more. Sensing his desperation, Sundown pressed up against him, pressing his lips against Z's mouth a bit harder. Oddly the sudden pressure on his lips aroused him more. He gave in, groaning as Sundown thrust his tongue deep inside his mouth. Lil bastard didnt even ask permission. Well even Z was enough in his right mind to make him pay. He bite at Sundown's tongue. Sundown emitted a yelp, pulling back from Z. That gave him the upper advantage, pushing Sundown back and pinned the cowboy down. "Think your going to take me down cowboy? Im not a bucking bronco but Im as stubborn as one" he hissed, leaning to bite on sundown's neck. The man gasped. But not due to the bite, the pain..but the pleasure that suddenly screamed inside him. Sundown was holding the back of Z's head as the other switched from biting at him a few times..to kissing the skin, shredding the man's clothes to get to the head skin beneath. Damn he was like a wanton whore at the moment.

Z pulled frantically at Sundown's clothes, meeting skin and his mouth watered, wanting to taste it. He leaned to lick over a nipple, recieving a gasp from the cowboy. Flicking his tongue over the hardened bud, he felt the other squirm. Who says cowboys cant squirm like a trapped lizard. Z moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, again Sundown squirmed, moaning. He seemed to forget he could probably push him away. That made Z grin. What else was the cowboy forgetting? Well, with them both this close, they were as good as mortal for now. And if Z was going to go out..well..he would go out after fucking this cowboy will he begged for mercy. But he wanted this. At least, thats what his heated body was telling him.

Yeah..this revenge was going to be fun. Z smirked, using his free hand to rub against the cowboy's hard length. He heard Sundown let out a gasp, his hips thrusting upward into Zarek's hand. The cowboy could buck alright. Z wanted to see it more. Leaning, he flicked his tongue over Sundown's nipple. He heard Sundown emit a gasp, arching up towards Zarek. That was the response he wanted. He did it again, and again Sundown arched. Zarek chuckled darkly. "Your bucking a lot cowboy" he whispered. "Let up on my wrists and I'll make you do the same whipping boy" Sundown snarled. Zarek tsked at him. "I doubt that cowboy" he said, using one hand to keep Sundown's wrists away from him. From pulling him away. Though Sundown continued to forget he had arms and hands it seemed. Tired of the cowboys mocking smirk, Z had his clothes off in a heart beat, tearing them as his heated body screamed for more contact with Sundown's body. His cock ached inside his jeans. Before Sundown could even demand him to stop, Z had him flipped over, and his pants unzipped. Z gave thrust up into him, hearing the other scream and try to pull away, Z grinned, and held Sundown's hips tightly. Giving a sudden thrust, he felt Sundown seem to melt on him. He found the right spot that soon, or was Sundown just that horny? Z wasnt taking him slow, pulled out, then rocked forward in a deep, hard thrusts. Z heard Sundown moan, rocking back against Z. Z smirked. Sing cowboy sing/ he thought. It didnt take long for Sundown to start to scream, clawing at the floor beneath him, arching up as he cried out Z's name. With a psychotic chuckle, Z watched Sundown shiver and moan, until Sundown's body worked him to orgasm and he cried out. Damn cowboy...made him orgasm too quickly.

He would pay for that as well. Well..the night was young.

Hope you enjoyed!

Jas


End file.
